The invention pertains to a deburring tool for deburring the interior and/or exterior of work pieces, for example, abutting edges on intersecting bores or on longitudinal and transverse grooves in bores or on transverse bores in a deep-hole bore with different diameters of an engine block, tubular work piece ends, edges on and in flat work piece surfaces or surfaces of a toothed wheel or a sprocket wheel, as well as to a corresponding method. During its intended use, the deburring tool is moved in a rotatory or translatory fashion, wherein the deburring tool comprises a tool shaft that has a clamping end and an end with in inner support member and at least one blade member with a cutting edge that is movably arranged in an opening.
A deburring tool for deburring abutting edges in bores is known from the state of the art, namely DE 43 07 084 C2. This deburring tool is characterized in that the cutting edge is subjected to a radially exerted spring force by the support member that is seated in the central recess and consists of an elastomer material, wherein the blade member that is movably guided in an opening has a support surface, by means of which it is supported on the support member. Once a certain force is exceeded, the cutting edge yields in a springable fashion. It is also possible to accommodate the support member in the recess with a certain prestress. Due to the support on the support member, the blade member is able to carry out movements that should allow an effective deburring, namely also of interior abutting edges. A combined radial and axial guide is provided for the deburring tool. The axial component is intended to simplify the insertion into the bores of the work piece, and the axial movement of the deburring tool is transformed into a radial movement of the blade member due to the design of the corresponding support surface of the opening. In order to make it possible to carry out the required movements, the support member can also be adapted to the respective requirements by choosing the shape, the material and the material quality accordingly. The support member has the shape of a pyramid, a truncated pyramid, a cone, a truncated cone, a prism, a sphere or a cylinder. However, the required movements can also be realized with a combination of a correspondingly shaped support member and a correspondingly shaped recess. The recess is preferably realized in the form of a truncated cone, a prism or a cylinder. Such shapes are also is chosen for the design of the opening. A limitation of the blade member travel in order to prevent a radially outward directed movement thereof is achieved by providing the blade member with a so-called leg for supporting the blade member on the inner surface sections of the recess that are situated laterally of the opening. The decisive disadvantage of the deburring tool disclosed in DE 43 07 084 C2 can be seen in the fact that, when the deburring tool is inserted into the bores, the cutting edge(s) adjoin the bore wall with the spring force exerted by the support member and consequently produce tracks that cannot be measured, but rendered visible with light-optical methods. Such tracks are particularly undesirable, for example, in reamed bores in the engine block. Another disadvantage is that the support member has to be exchanged each time the material of the work piece to be processed changes. Such an exchange of the support member is extremely difficult, in particular, with smaller tool diameters, e.g., on the order of 2 mm.
All known deburring tools also have the disadvantage that they cannot adapt to burr dimensions that change during the machining process due to the increasing wear of the burr-producing tools. When using a new tool, i.e., a tool that is at the beginning of its useful life, the burr being produced during the machining of the work piece is still small. However, the size of the burr can increase 10-times by the time the tool reaches the end of its useful life. The dimensions of known deburring tools currently are invariably based on the burr dimensions at the end of the tool life. This causes gradually changing chamfers to be produced on the parts of the work piece to be deburred. Another important aspect is that known deburring tools frequently can only be used for deburring a work piece or parts of a work piece, e.g., for the interior deburring of abutting edges in bores or on transverse bores of a work piece or for the exterior deburring of edges on work piece surfaces. It is disadvantageous that these deburring tools frequently require a high manufacturing expenditure and do not make it possible to achieve the short deburring times required in modern intermittent assembly lines. In addition, there is currently no deburring tool or deburring system available on the market which can be universally utilized for the deburring of work pieces, for example, abutting edges on intersecting bores or on longitudinal and transverse grooves in bores or on transverse bores in a deep-hole bore with different diameters of an engine block, tubular work piece ends, edges on and in flat work piece surfaces and on surfaces of a toothed wheel or a sprocket wheel.
Consequently, the invention is based on the objective of developing a deburring tool for the interior and/or exterior deburring of work pieces of the initially described type which adapts the cutting forces to burr dimensions that change during the machining process and to different materials, wherein said deburring tool can be manufactured with a low expenditure, allows a simple handling of smaller tool diameters and ensures a high-quality deburring of work pieces of different geometric shapes and sizes within the short cycle times achieved in modern intermittent assembly lines.